


Freddie did it to Trina

by SchneiderVerseAfterDark



Category: Victorious, iCarly
Genre: Breast Fucking, Comfort Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneiderVerseAfterDark/pseuds/SchneiderVerseAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Who Did it to Trina?" Trina is trying to relax and recover by herself after her fall during Tori's play, but a surprise visitor in the audience checks up on her.</p><p>The Underage Warning is due to Freddie being 17 during the episode and Trina is 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freddie did it to Trina

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly a Valentine's Day piece, but it is a coupling piece.
> 
> Edit: As I was posting this, I forgot to mention that this was inspired by the work of Fanfic-Reader-88 on Fanfiction dot net who is currently working on a Freddie/Trina fic.

Freddie did it to Trina  
By SchneiderVerseAfterDark  
  
Copyright/Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters nor does this story reflect the owners. They are owned by their respective owners of Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.  
  
Relationships: Trina Vega/Freddie Benson  
Rating: Explicit for Sexual Content  
Story Codes: m(17)/F(18), con, oral, cunnilingus  
  
Summary: Set just after "Who Did it to Trina?" Trina is trying to relax and recover by herself after her fall during Tori's play, but a surprise visitor in the audience checks up on her.  
  
The Underage Warning is due to Freddie being 17 years old during the episode and Trina is 18 years old.

* * *

Trina relaxed in her bed or more accurately was trying to relax for the early evening in her large bed while propped up with several pillows to rest her back against the headboard as she watched television. The term miserable would not begin to describe how she felt. Her chest and abdomen were sore with various small bruises from crashing down onto the table during her sister’s play. The medication prescribed to her turned the pain into a faint dull soreness, but on the bright side she realized that she wasn’t in anywhere near as much pain as when she had her wisdom teeth pulled. That was excruciatingly painful once the medication wore off.  
  
A soft knock on her door interrupted her mild fuming and she directed some of that irritation into her voice when she shouted, “What?!”  
  
The doorknob turned and the door pushed open enough for a surprised and welcoming face to appear between the edge of the door and the frame. Freddie Benson warmly smiled laced with a hint of amusement from her reaction to the door to the young woman.  
  
She cleared her throat and immediately put on a welcoming expression. She noticed that he had taken off his black vest and unbuttoned a few more buttons to his buttoned up shirt to show more of his muscular chest even if it was under an athletic undershirt.  
  
She teasingly called out, “Hey.”  
  
Freddie was about to answer, but then quickly looked towards the floor and motioned towards her dress shirt. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you weren’t dress.”  
  
She looked down at her attire then back to him in a smirk. She wore a button up man’s dress shirt (with no undergarment under it) and a pair of very short sleeping shorts that showed off much of her bronze thighs. She softly laughed and reassured him, “I am dressed Freddie. It may be for bed, but I am dressed.” She continued, “My father let me have it.” She shrugged a shoulder and casually explained, “It hurts to pull a shirt over my head, so this is easier for the next day or two. It’s not the most flattering thing, but it’ll do.”  
  
He charmingly laughed, “I think it looks pretty sexy on you.” He instantly flushed and glanced to the floor once he realized what he had spoken.  
  
She returned with a genuine smile, her battered spirit being uplifted by his flattery, “Thanks.”  
  
There was an awkward pause between them until Trina called out, “You can come in.”  
  
He nervously laughed then he slipped inside and closed the door behind him. He cautiously took a seat on the edge of the bed, keeping his gaze away from her and asked, “How are you feeling?”  
  
“I’m not in any pain—the painkillers are great, but I am a little sore.” She scooted up a little into a better sitting position, a mild grimace forming on her face.  
  
He awkwardly smiled and glanced away, clearly unsure what he should say next. “Do you want some company? I didn’t see anyone else in the house.”  
  
She bitterly remarked, “Because everyone left. Mom and Dad decided that they wanted to go out for the evening and they might or might not comeback tonight. They might grab a hotel so they can have some alone time…” She refrained from finishing that included time away from her to look after her in her condition which she knew was the real reason they left. They had pulled the same stunt with her wisdom teeth.  
  
She looked up to try to meet his eyes, but he kept avoiding looking at her. She would have felt insulted any other time, but the light blush on his cheeks and bashful posture in contrast to his confident stance the other times they had hung out, like before the play, actually boosted her ego. He was actually being bashful around her and if that was the case, she had an opportunity. She casually asked, “Why are you still here? I thought you’d go out with Tori and everyone else.”  
  
“I was then I thought about you. I told her that she could bring back some leftovers for us and tell us how her night went.”  
  
She knotted her brow and pursed her lips in confusion, wondering if it was just some kind of trick or practical joke. She didn’t think it would be that easy to snag his attention. “Why?”  
  
He put on a genuinely confused expression and asked, “What do you mean why?”  
  
“Why would you stay when you could go hang out with everyone?”  
  
He bashfully looked down and answered, “It just wouldn’t feel right to go out and have a good time while you were stuck here by yourself.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, really…”  
  
She glanced down at her lap and had a soft laugh. “I ah, I appreciate it. A lot of people would have just ditched me.” Her voice became real quiet as she finished, “Plenty have plenty of times.”  
  
He bit his tongue in wanting to reply that he could relate. Instead, he thumbed over his shoulder and suggested, “Give me a few minutes and I’ll be right back.”  
  
She half shrugged/half nodded her head then he was off the bed and heading out the door. She heard him trot down the hallway in the direction of the guest bedroom that he was staying with them during the weekend.  
  
He came back in no time wearing a gray wife-beater tee and a pair of boxers.  
  
Trina softly bit on her tongue at seeing he was well in shape. The term ‘yummy’ came to mind at seeing his muscular frame. She wasn’t blind to him being handsome, but she didn’t realize such a nerdy kind of guy would hit the gym that often to look that fit.  
  
He plopped down next to her, his arm pressing against her arm as she was sitting in the middle of her bed. He glanced towards the television, again avoiding trying to directly look at her and questioned, “What are we watching?”  
  
She reluctantly scooted over to give him some more room on the bed to sit, regretting almost immediate the lost of his warmth against her arm. “Nothing much. I’m really just flipping through the channels. I’m just kind of bored really.”  
  
“Bored? We could find a movie to watch? I brought my laptop and have a Webflix account. We could pick something to watch?”  
  
“You want to watch a movie with me?”  
  
“Or anything else you want to? A few episodes of your favorite show or anything.”  
  
She glanced away and pushed down the smirk threatening to form on her face. She had to play it cool with the handsome teenager. “I don’t have anything in mind off hand, but we can figure something out while we’re browsing.”  
  
He smiled at the suggestion then got up from his seat and quickly walked back to his guest bedroom. He came back almost instantly with his computer and a cord then quickly hooked the laptop to the television.  
  
She frowned behind his back that they wouldn’t have to sit close to watch the laptop, but she figured him sitting on the bed with her was better than nothing. On the other hand, she was a little impressed by his preparedness.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder and asked, “What do you want to watch?”  
  
She lazily replied, “It doesn’t really matter to me. What do you want to watch?”  
  
“Celebrities Under Water? That’s a favorite of mine,”  
  
Trina suppressed a winced as she knew that was one of Tori’s favorites and didn’t like the idea that they could have something more in common than their already sweet boy/girl-next-door vibe the pair radiated off one another. However, she could preempt that by her own interest. “I haven’t watched it, but if you think it would be good to watch, I’d be happy to give it a try.”  
  
He chuckled, “Okay.” He turned back to bring up the show on the laptop, specifically the first episode of the season then sat it on top of the dresser under the flatscreen hanging on the wall and walked back to retake his seat next to her, their upper arms touching one another and only the thin fabric of the rolled up sleeve of the dress shirt separating their skin.  
  
The episode was about ten minutes into it, drawing a few laughs from Freddie with the occasional one from Trina as she quickly realized that laughing wasn’t necessary a good idea for her. She was about to suggest they watch something else when Freddie spoke up, “Beside you getting hurt of course, I’m sorry about the play. You were the star after all.”  
  
She smacked her lips and gave him a displeased expression when she turned her head to look at him. “Yeah, star of it.”  
  
He met her eyes with a cocked eyebrow. “Is that a bad thing?”  
  
“I’m happy that I get to be the star, but it was a comedy.”  
  
“What’s wrong with comedy? I saw your one woman show on TheSlap. You were hilarious and when you, Cat and Robbie came up to visit and do the cheerleader/hillbilly skit.”  
  
She quickly verbally covered herself with a hint of sadness, hoping she hadn’t offended him with the comment due to him being a semi-celebrity from iCarly, “Nothings wrong. That was fun, but I’d like to be taken seriously as an actress.”  
  
He sympathetically asked, “So you want to move into dramatic roles?”  
  
She rolled her eyes in disgust. “I never wanted to go into comedy.”  
  
He rolled his head to the side and playfully teased, “That’s kind of sad because I think that’s your strength, but you have to try want you want. Settling is easy.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
They watched the program for a few more minutes, just sitting peacefully in silence. Well, not exactly peaceful for Trina due to her soreness and her physical attractiveness to the hunk of boy sitting beside her, but really couldn’t make a move on. One was out of sourness and a little bit of tiredness, the other that she did fill a tiny tinge of guilt of showing interest in a guy that her baby sister was clearly interest in seeing, but hadn’t outright admitted.  
  
The show was nearly over and saw that her opportunity was slipping away and if she was going to make a move on him, right now was the moment. Unfortunately, she had to make sure she didn’t have any other competition, but doing so might upset him with her question.  
  
She sadly remarked, “I’m sorry you and Sam didn’t work out.” In reality, she wasn’t all that sorry that he had broken up with the blonde. She thought the girl was a little too self-absorbed and full of herself. She did however need to show that she did care about his feelings if he did feel something in regards to her.  
  
He turned to look at her with mild shock from the out of nowhere comment. He quickly recovered and gave her a thankful response, “Thanks, but it was for the best.”  
  
“Oh?” She was stunned, not believing her ears that it could be this easy to knock one girl out of competition with her.  
  
“Yeah, we just didn’t work out… we couldn’t get along that way and… deep down, she really doesn’t care about me.” He snorted out a breath and softly chuckled, “We don’t really get along as friends, but we really just tolerate each other for Carly.”  
  
“The times I’ve seen you together, she looked like she could barely tolerate you.”  
  
“That would be an accurate description of our relationship. I thought we had come to an understanding, a real peaceful place between us when we broke up, but I was wrong. She reverted back to her same behavior.”  
  
“So the animosity she shows you on the show isn’t just an act?” The question was partially rhetorical since she had witness their interaction behind the scenes when she had tagged along with Cat to go up to Seattle to visit Carly. She still wasn’t exactly sure why Cat went up to visit the webstar (she figured it had something to do with their mutual love of red velvet cupcakes or some such nonsense), but she had jumped at the excuse to see Freddie and get her face on iCarly.  
  
“Yeah, it’s real. She told she loved me when we broke up—clearly the non-romantic type of love—but that was clearly a lie the way she treated me before, during and after we broke up. I won’t hesitate to admit that I was not the best to her in the relationship, but… I never hit her as she did me.”  
  
After the words left his lips, she didn’t think she had heard him correctly then the look on his face told her that he was serious; Sam did hit him during their relationship. She knew of the blonde’s history of being a bully to the point that the girl did have a criminal record of multiple assaults, however, she had a hard time fathoming that Sam would actually turn her violence on her friends.  
  
At this point, she was genuinely curious to his motivation for getting with the blonde if she was this bad to him. He being desperate for a girl didn’t seem like a legitimate guess. “Why did you get with her?”  
  
He turned his head away to avoid her lovely face. “Could I not answer that?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
He glanced over to his right to look at something random on Trina’s wall and whispered, “I don’t want you to think less of me. I’m not exactly proud of it.”  
  
She grasped over the top of his hand and whispered in genuine concern, “Freddie, whatever you tell me, I’m not going to judge you.”  
  
He looked to her with a hesitant expression then slowly admitted, some of the words sticking in his throat, “I got tired of girls rejecting me and I thought Sam was emotionally safe to try and… and the make-out sessions were pretty good. I know that last part makes me sound kind of being a pervert, but… I don’t know how to explain it, but… it makes a guy feel great and not just on a physical level to be a little physical with a pretty girl. It gives us a boast to our self-worth.” He nervously laughed, “I know any guy that’s had the chance to kiss you must have felt that way.”  
  
She was flattered by the last part of his statement, but she faintly frowned and squinted her eyes.  
  
He glanced off again to the side, trying to hide a small blush on his face from the embarrassment of his behavior.  
  
She surprised him by asking with an outraged filled voice, “Girls reject you? How do they do that? You’re fantastically hot along with being really smart and talented.”  
  
He turned his head in an instant, completely befuddled by her statement.  
  
She continued in a quick, almost frantic rant, “Tori’s ready to jump you the first chance she gets and was nearly bouncing off the walls when you said you’d be coming down, Cat thinks you’re cute and Jade may be with Beck, but she’s given you a hungry glance or two just before the play.”  
  
His mouth dropped open and started to mutter, “Ah… I ah don’t know. Girls at Ridgeway aren’t really interested in me unless I’m dressed up as a silly vampire.”  
  
She let a soft giggle past her lips as she had seen him in the costume and she’d hate to admit, it was a turn on for her. He could bit into her throat as he ravished her… a stray thought crossed her mind that Jade would also enjoy such a thing as she recalled the girl’s shirt that said ‘Bite Me’.  
  
“You do look pretty appetizing in the costume, but I still find that hard to believe.”  
  
“It’s true. I always strike out.”  
  
She nudged his shoulder with a soft push from her own. “Trust me, you won’t here if you are seriously looking for a girl.”  
  
He laughed a spirited laugh, feeling better with her voice of confidence. “Thanks, but I don’t think any would appreciate a long distance relationship. Los Angeles, Seattle, a little problem.”  
  
“Freddie, that’s just how you know it’s real if you can make it work and she’ll be faithful to you and there are always weekends and holidays.”  
  
“You think they would? I don’t have any luck when it comes to women. Gibby swiped a girl from out from under me and he already had a girlfriend at the time—he went nuts on me when he thought I had made a move on his girl.”  
  
Trina rolled her eyes as the mention of the goofball. She quickly remarked, “Gibby’s a loser. He’s just a loser that thinks he has something and any girl that would seriously give him a chance is either desperate or stupid. If she was willing to drop you for him, he did you a favor of not wasting your time on the girl.”  
  
He never understood what the ladies saw in his taller friend, especially if they knew how disloyal and jerky he could be towards people. “Thanks Trina.”  
  
She nodded her head with a self-satisfying smirk and continued, “You’re welcome and if I was the girl you got with in L.A., you wouldn’t have to worry about me being unfaithful.”  
  
He playfully retorted, “Is that an offer?”  
  
She just maintained a wicked grin and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
He thankfully smiled and looked back to the television.  
  
They sat quietly as the next episode of the odd reality/comedy show started playing. They shared a few laughs, Freddie more than Trina at the antics of the celebrities flaying in the water. The episode was almost over when she quietly asked, “Freddie?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Thanks for staying with me tonight.”  
  
He casually remarked, not thinking anything of it, “You’re welcome.”  
  
She lifted her head off of his shoulder and stared in his eyes. “No Freddie, thank you for staying. If you hadn’t, I would probably be alone tonight.”  
  
He tried to respond as if it wasn’t any big deal with him staying with her, “If I wasn’t here, Tori would be here looking after you.”  
  
The eldest Vega sister rolled her eyes and glanced away as she muttered, “I drive Tori nuts when she tries to take care of me, she probably would want to take a break this time. I don’t blame her for that.”  
  
“Okay, but I know Tori really cares about you.”  
  
“I know she does. Sometimes we just need a break or we’ll drive each other nuts. I know when she gets back she’ll check on me and make sure I’m fine…” She started letting out a soft laugh as she glanced away.  
  
“What?”  
  
She looked back with him, her smile holding firm. “The last time she took care of me was when I had my wisdom teeth pulled a few weeks before we met. I was in so much pain that I didn’t even want to take my antibiotic to prevent an infection… she shoved the pill in my mouth—even after I swung on her in frustration—and dumped a whole bottle of water down my throat. She really put up with my mess to take care of me and it wasn’t just because mom and dad bumped me on her.  
  
He regretfully remarked, “It’s good to have people that really care about you…”  
  
“I care about you…” She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his lips.  
  
Freddie was nearly as wide eyed as when Sam had kissed him months ago at their Junior Project lock-in, but unlike the blonde, Trina understood how to make a kiss passionate and she wasn’t backing away in shock. He closed his eyes and gently started returning the kiss, feeling relaxed with the young woman despite being surprised that such a hot girl would be interested in him.  
  
She finally pulled her lips away from him and he thought she was done, but no, she was merely catching her breath and seized his lips again. He decided to just go with it and return the kisses of the aggressive young woman.  
  
She turned to him, throwing her leg over his lap and straddled his pelvis, just two thin layers of cotton separating their quickly heating up sexes.  
  
She wrapped her arms behind his neck and pulled him tightly against her, trying to practically swallow his lips in their kisses. Her ample chest pressed against his solid muscular chest and though she felt the tiniest bit of sourness from her bruises, they were overwhelmed by the pressure of her girls rubbing against him.  
  
She rotated her head side to side as the pair started adding tongues, bullying past each others lips to increasingly sloppy kisses and her pelvis started gently swaying back and forth, pressing her cotton covered crotch against his boxer covered manhood. She moaned into his mouth as she could feel his quickening hardness and from what she could feel, he was packing more than the few losers she had allowed to have a little more fun than just second base.  
  
His hands found their ways over her hips to her plump fine ass, gripping it tightly to help her grind against him, his instincts taking over.  
  
She smiled into their short breath kisses, mewing and groaning against each others mouths, when she felt his hands on her ass and pulling her closer to her. His pelvis started lifting up in time as she was practically dry-humping him in no time.  
  
The friction against her crotch and her love button starting to peak out from her lips from the soft material of her short and his solid stock along with Freddie’s surprising kissing skills were heating her up in a hurry. She heated up so quickly that it caught her off guard with a quick shudder against him, the small orgasm rippling through her and slightly damping her shorts. It was nowhere near as intense as she had experienced before, but she couldn’t remember ever getting off that quickly. It took the edge off the sexual tension she had felt for him all afternoon, but it certainly didn’t quench the fire burning in her for him.  
  
She pulled her lips from him and dropped her head, resting nearly her crown on his forehead as she took a few quick breaths to catch it and reflexively hump against him. She saw that her shorts had a slightly dark spot over her crotch, but what really caught her eyes were Freddie’s boxers obscenely tenting towards her abdomen and a dark spot on them as his head underneath pushed upwards.  
  
She licked her lips at the sight and slipped her hand away from over his shoulder, over his chest and down to his tenting boxers.  
  
He groaned and blew out a sharp breath from his nose onto the bridge of her nose, softly tickling her.  
  
She sat back on his lower thighs, her ass pressing against his knees and gave him a few gentle strokes through the material, forcing another deep groan from his throat as he lay back on her propped up pillows for back support and rested his hands on her thighs.  
  
On one up stroke, a bead of precum bubbled through the material and he hissed out, “Trina…”  
  
She smiled at the reaction and pumped him again, hoping to get another drop of his lubricant out of the tip but was caught by surprise when he gently grabbed her wrist and whispered again, “Trina?”  
  
She snapped her head up and looked to him with a mildly hurt expression. “You don’t want to do this?”  
  
“It’s just… I wasn’t expecting this tonight… I’ve only gone this far once… and it was after my accident and with the girl that I was in love with and… I was flat on my back at the time with a broken leg and busted hand. It wasn’t exactly how I pictured or wanted my first time… a pity lay. My first time was supposed to be with… with my wife…”  
  
She remembered seeing his little black cross at the end of his short necklace peaking out from his undone collar of his shirt before the play that afternoon. She understood where his was coming from and if her father ever found out she wasn’t a virgin, he would ki—he wouldn’t probably give a damn—another part of her mind interrupted as he certainly wasn’t giving one to her right about now or had in recent years.  
  
She questioned with a respectful tone, “So you were saving yourself?”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “For her or my future wife… I thought she would be my future wife. I saw how that worked out for me…”  
  
She cupped his face and turned his head so he could look in her eyes. There may have been something to people’s thoughts about her being insensitive to other people’s feelings, but she was not a completely heartless person. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about wanting to do that or being embarrassed that it didn’t work out that way for you.”  
  
“Thanks Trina.”  
  
She closed her eyes and gave him a soft peck on the lips. She pulled back and relocked her eyes with his eyes and whispered, “Do you want to make a more pleasurable memory of being with a girl?”  
  
He responded with an annoyed expression dancing across his face, “I don’t want a pity fu—“  
  
She gripped him by the cheeks and forced him to look back into her eyes. She stated in a stern voice, “I like you Freddie and I wouldn’t have started kissing you if I didn’t, especially since I’m exhausted and sore and cranky. That’s not pity, that’s raw desire for a sweet hunk of boy that it seems everyone in Seattle is too janking stupid to see.”  
  
He searched her eyes for seconds that felt like they stretched on forever, but saw that she was being genuine in her words and actions and that touched him for more than expected. He wanted a girl to like him for him and desire him and now he literally had that kind of girl in his lap. He made the only sensible choice.  
  
He nervously chuckled, “Okay.” He glanced down at their crotches and embarrassingly remarked, “I just want to warn you, I have no experience—“  
  
She wickedly smiled, promising that she would fully satisfy him in remembering it as a pleasurable experience, “Then I guess I’ll have to be your guide.”  
  
“So you’ve done this before?” He quickly raised his hands up in surrounded to make sure she didn’t get the wrong idea with his question, “I’m not judging you.”  
  
She flicked an eyebrow and lifted one corner of her mouth. “I’ve a little experience for those lucky guys that have gotten a taste of Trina Vega… and you’ll get a taste too, but since you’ve already made me feel better than the painkillers, I think it’s your turn…” She started gently stroking him again through his boxers, he had soften a little from their pause and emotional talk.  
  
He surprised her when he took her by the hips and spun them to switch places, he gently pushing her back to partially lie back down against her propped up pillows. He scooted backwards on his knees, separating himself from her hand.  
  
He planted a soft kiss on her plump pink lips then followed with a few more and between kisses, he whispered, “I need to calm… down just a bit more and… I’d like to try something… if you don’t mind…”  
  
“Okay,” she breathed out, feeling innately trusting of him.  
  
He pulled his lips away from her lips and cheeks to kiss down her jaw, a far slower pace than they had initially.  
  
She closed her eyes and surrendered to his gentle kisses on the side of her neck several times until he reached her peaking out collar bone. As he distracted her, he trailed his hand from her supple flesh above her hip to reach her top button just above her cleavage. The butt of his hand rested on the top of her bust as his fingers reached to unbuttoned the first button, revealing some more of her upper chest then laid a kiss on it.  
  
She didn’t protest, but on the contrary, her fingers slipped into his hair on the back of the crown of his head while palming the side of his head to keep him against her chest to continue kissing on her bronze skin.  
  
He smiled against the Latino flesh, pleased with himself that she hadn’t slapped him away for being some perv of moving towards her breasts. He undid another button then another with a follow up kiss to reveal her tanned skin until he reached her sexy cleavage far enough down that the underside of her breast at the bottom of her cleavage was revealed.  
  
He lifted his head and cocked an eyebrow, partially at the sight, partially at seeing how far he had gotten with the young woman so far.  
  
“No bra?” he asked nearly rhetorically as he had notice quite earlier that she was free under the shirt with seeing her nipples a few times poke against the white shirt, but had avoid mentioning it or letting his gaze linger on the sight that fired up his teenage hormones.  
  
She slightly raised her right shoulder and playfully remarked, “I’m still a little sore even from the touch of a bra and I’m home stuck by myself with bed rest, so… not really in need of one.”  
  
He finished unbuttoning the shirt and pulled it open to reveal the Latino’s impressive chest at least in the low D-cup range and stiff nipples and quarter size areolas. Her beautiful mounds were the same lovely olive skin tone as the rest of her visible skin without a hint of a tan line. The only distracting part of the beautiful sight was the various discolored spots from where she had bruised on collapsing on the table.  
  
He palmed under her right heavy breast to slightly lift it up so he could delicately kiss across the swell of the top of her breast, avoiding those spots. His other hand slid up along her side and palmed over the side of her other breast, catching her soft nipple over his thumb. He swiped over it with the pad of his thumb to taunt it into further hardness.  
  
She let her head fall back on her pillow and softly mumbled, “The guys always love my girls.”  
  
Freddie pulled his mouth off the tan Latino flesh and his right hand off her other breast to cup her cheek. He looked up at her with a smirk. “I hope that they’re just showing you a little love there as your ‘girls’ are lovely just as the rest of you.”  
  
She sadly remarked, “It’s usually not…”  
  
Freddie’s face fell in sympathy, but he quickly caught her lips and tenderly kissed them.  
  
Her hands slipped around the back of his neck and held him close as their gentle kisses took on a sudden urgency. His hands left her breast to slide over her sides before slipping underneath the back of the loosely hanging shirt to grip just above her plump fine ass. He grounded her crotch against his slightly reduced hardness, stoking her fire for a few seconds then pulled his lips away.  
  
She curiously looked to him with a cute pout, slightly bewildered why he would want to let go of him. She was soon answered when he bent forward and kissed down her chin, neck then her upper chest. He stopped at her cleavage and left a kiss then swiped his tongue against each side of the sides of her fleshy valley.  
  
He pushed her breast together from the sides and kissed along both of them back and forth, taking a moment each time to gently suck on her teat and flick his tongue across it. He was going purely on instinct and hope that she was enjoying the attention.  
  
She was in a sense as his touch against her skin was tender and what he was doing with his tongue was even more pleasant against her nubs, but she suppressed a wince from her light bruises flaring in pain from the act so he wouldn’t be scared off. She cursed that damn gimbal for breaking and leaving her this way, but on the other hand if it hadn’t broke, she wouldn’t right now be on the receiving end of his talented tongue.  
  
He kissed further down to her sexy abs, once again avoiding a few bruises until he reached her bellybutton. He kissed a circle around the little crevice then dipped his tongue into it.  
  
She giggled from the tickling sensation and her reaction drew a smile to his lips.  
  
He licked and lathered it with his spittle then sucked it back up, enjoying her taste. He kissed her a few more times then continued his journey down.  
  
He finally reached her waistband of the shorts, but skipped over the material to travel down to midway down her inner right thigh to place a kiss then placed one on her inner left thigh. He kissed back and forth on each one, slowly trailing up until he reached her crotch.  
  
He looked up over her cotton covered mound, across her toned abs and peaks to capture her eyes.  
  
They held a stare for moments until she realized that he was asking her permission to go further. She was touched by his nonverbal question of permission and gave the barest of nods.  
  
He hooked his forefingers and middle fingers over the band of her shorts at the hips then tugged them down. She lifted up and the material slid over her ass and down her legs then pulled them over her ankles and tossed them to the floor. He bent back down to level his eyes and mouth to her opening.  
  
She had a very short and trimmed amount of hair trimmed into a small triangle pointing towards her opening. Her petals were starting to blossom from all the attention he had given the rest of her body, lightly covered with her nectar. He placed a thumb on each of them and delicately pulled them apart, exposing more of her pink flower. He took a quick sniff of her womanly sent then slowly started licking away at them and inside to scoop up her sweet nectar.  
  
Trina’s head lulled back and she let out a deep moan from her diaphragm. She surrendered to the pleasure and let her mind focus on the building tingling sensation, gripping her breasts and starting to tweak her nipples between her fingers and thumbs. She couldn’t believe he could reach that far into her with his tongue. She wanted to say it had to be a little freakish to be that long, but she even realized her candor would be stupid and insulting to the young man trying his best to get her off.  
  
He was licking a pattern across her lips, letters of the English and Spanish alphabet along with mathematical symbols then started working out mathematical problems as if his tongue were a pencil, scrambling to get the problem done before the end of a test.  
  
The brunette half-Latino’s pelvis started rolling up and away to his mouth like a boat bobbing under a gentle wave so she could push more of her quickly dripping sex into his mouth.  
  
His tongue was soon joined by his right index finger exploring her lips before delicately pushing inside her.  
  
She hissed, “Fuck Freddie, right there…”  
  
He pulled his finger slowly out then back any, feeling her tightness. She may not have been a virgin, but the way she was squeezing around his finger, she could certainly fool him. He kept up his combination of licking, sucking on her lips and gently pumping inside her.  
  
Her chest was rising and falling at a picked up pace, chasing after her breath that was starting to outpace her ability to catch. Her toned abs was starting to tighten and her fingers were starting to tingle and lose their focus on playing with her stiff nipples. She bucked her pelvis up, driving her inflamed and dripping sex into his face. She was nearing edge and desperately wanted to tumble over.  
  
She gripped the crown of his head, her fingers sliding through his hair and nails slightly digging into his scalp while she clenched her eyes shut and grabbed her left breast with her other hand. Her cursing was low and drawn out, “Fuuuucccckkkk…”  
  
Her insides exploded with a shout that filled the house, “HOLY FUCK FREDDIE!”  
  
She let out a string of curses between her breaths while she bucked her pelvis up several times in awkward jerking motions as she climaxed, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. Her arms and legs started trembling and she felt the loss of muscle control.  
  
Her juices freely flowed onto his tongue and lips, the tension of her inner muscles relaxing to allow her essence to spill from her, so much so that a part of her mind that was still functioning was terrified that she had lost bladder control. Those fears were extinguished as she felt him eagerly lapping her up, enjoying the slightly tangy and sweet reward for his efforts as if her cries of pleasure weren’t enough for his ego.  
  
He took about another few moments to make sure that he dipped his tongue in every little crevice then pulled his mouth and finger away.  
  
Trina brushed over his head and whispered out through her heaving breath, her chest rising and falling, “Freddie…”  
  
He placed a surprisingly chaste kiss on her vulva and whispered, “You’re welcome.”  
  
He sat up and rested back against his heels in a sitting position.  
  
Her eyes were instantly drawn to the bulge in his boxers that were tenting them and looked as if it was going to burst through his fly.  
  
Her climax had sapped a lot of whatever energy she had from the eventful afternoon, but seeing how hard he was after getting her off gave her a second wind that she was going to push to the limit. She grabbed him by the sides, just above his hips and gently pushed to signal for him to scoot off the bed and stand in facing the side. He got the message and relented to her request while she scooted to sit on the edge, her wobbly legs dangling off the edge with one on either side of his legs.  
  
She pulled down his boxers and letting them drop down to his ankles, his nearly six inch long stiff manhood sprung out in a nearly comical manner. She licked her lips and her mouth started to water at admiring the hard flesh. She wasn’t much into pleasing her fellows with her mouth unless they wore some flavored tasting condom. She was concern with their ‘boy hygiene’ and concerned about them getting a little aggressive with their hands. However, the last few minutes told her that she didn’t have that concern in regards to him (and meeting his freak of a mother that clearly had OCD when it came to hygiene along with only being with one other girl in his life). She took a hold of him with her right hand, gently stroking him to get him fully hard now that he was free from his boxers.  
  
He closed his eyes, a low groan passing his lips from her gentle touch to his manhood. The elder Vega sister continued to stroke him while her left hand palmed over his crown and started making circular motions over it.  
  
Freddie shut his eyes and let out a soft, primal groan from the dual sensations from Trina’s delicate hands and started rocking his hips to meeting her hand strokes.  
  
She pulled her hand from his knob and brought her slick palm to her mouth to take a broad swipe over it with her tongue to clean off his pre-cum. She grinned as his taste seemed sweet across her taste buds.  
  
He watched her clean her hand and he shuddered and his rod throbbed in her other hand.  
  
She gave him a seductive smirk and flick of her eyebrow.  
  
He wasn’t sure what she had planned and didn’t get to think that much further when she took a hold of his swollen rod and pulled the head past her pink lips.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and softly swore, “Holy chizz.”  
  
He reached out and grabbed her shoulders for stability, trying to process the feeling of his first blowjob. Once he got over the initial wave of pleasure he moved his hands down to carefully palm over her remarkable globes. He let his fingers carefully dance over them, avoiding her bruises regardless of however much the painkiller was relieving any momentary pain. He carefully worked his way up to the center of each of her breasts and took the harden pebbles between his fingers and thumbs.  
  
Trina moaned around the meat in her mouth, causing him to shudder and let out a loud groan. She smiled around her filled mouth at hearing his reaction. She quickly bobbed her head down half his length while she quickly jerked the other half.  
  
Freddie threw his head back and bucked into her mouth to try to sync up with her rhythm.  
  
She moaned again around his meat and sucked on his hard before pulling off. She spit on his shaft a few times then took him back in her mouth to bob a few more times and added lulling her head to one shoulder then rolling her head to her other shoulder and repeating the process each time she pulled back and pushed forward.  
  
“Oh God Trina…”  
  
She smiled again at hearing him whisper her name as if in a prayer. She let her left hand that had been resting on the side of his right thigh and move around him and grabbed one of his ass cheeks. She pulled hard to drive him forward and sink more of his meat into her mouth and attempted to deepthroat him.  
  
He tightened his grip around each of her impressive tits to hang on and let him ride out the shudder of pleasure from experiencing her mouth.  
  
She shuddered in getting two-thirds of his length in her mouth and his spongy head pushing against her uvula. She gagged on him, but she didn’t care. She was enjoying pleasing him almost as much as she enjoyed his talented tongue on her plus she wanted to give him an experience to remember.  
  
However, he released her breasts and grabbed her shoulders to push her back until he was completely out of her mouth, an almost comical popping sound being made from her tightly enclosed lips around him.  
  
She lifted her head off the edge and looked up to him with squinted eyes. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing, nothing at all. I was about to cum and…”  
  
She grinned in satisfaction that she had caused him to nearly lose control. She felt confident in her skills, but she didn’t realize she was that good to get him to blow so soon. “Well that’s to be expected. I am hot and very skilled.”  
  
He let out a tension relieving laugh, “I can’t argue with you on that.”  
  
“So you’re not ready to cum yet?”  
  
“No, not really. It was really enjoyable and I wasn’t ready for it to be over and I thought it would be beyond rude to… you know… in your mouth… down your throat.”  
  
She wickedly looked to him with one side of her mouth lifted up in a devious smirk. “Too bad…”  
  
Her other hand took hold of the upper half of his rod while her right hand slid down to the lower half then she started stroking him in time over her breasts.  
  
He knees weakened and he bent forward, catching himself by grasping her shoulders. “Trina…”  
  
“Maybe I want you to cum? It’s only fair right after what you just gave me. Do you know how many guys didn’t want to pleasure me?”  
  
He laughed again underneath a grunt, “What… what guy wouldn’t want to pleasure you?”  
  
“The dumb ones…” she teased.  
  
While she continued to stroke him, his hands slipped off her shoulders and down her arms until his hands fell off her arms and cupped the sides of her breasts again. As she stroked, he started massaging the sides of her mounds.  
  
She realized that she was stroking him just above her girls and an idea struck her. She flicked up her right eyebrow and whispered in a low, sultry voice when and idea hit her, “You want to fuck my girls?”  
  
He groaned out with a slight roll of his eyes, “I have to admit, the idea of making love to them had crossed my mind, but… it seemed kind of perverted and even if it wasn’t, you’re sore and bruised and I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”  
  
She twitched and eyebrow and seductively smirked. “I think you should leave that decision to me.”  
  
She released his manhood and palmed over the sides and under her ‘girls’ before she sandwiched his throbbing meet between her warm, supple flesh.  
  
Freddie closed his eyes and groaned, “Urggghhh… Trina…”  
  
Trina licked her bottom lip and wickedly looked up at the behind-the-scenes web-celebrity. She had dated one or two—five—guys that had suggested that she do such a thing with them, but she had quickly shot them down. She saw the perversity in their eyes, just wanting a quick janking between her girls to get themselves off and not have a second thought about her needs. She thought he deserved a little reward for his initial selflessness towards her—hell, just staying with her and keeping her company when everyone else went out for the night to have a good time—and she was curious about the feeling of having such a hard piece of meat between her girls. She wasn’t disappointed in the feelings as the solid fleshy steel sandwiched between them.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders again for solid purchase as he was becoming fearful that his legs would give out from the overwhelming pleasure. His hand placement also gave him the leverage to thrust up between them to match her down stroke.  
  
She looked down to watch his knob push through her cleavage, spitting a few times to keep them lubricated. She smirked at seeing that his little eye was open and practically dripping precum out. She mumbled, “¿Te gusta ser intercalada entre mis tetas?”  
  
He whispered in return in equally fluent Spanish that he did love it and thank her for the experience.  
   
She looked up with mild amusement at being surprised by another hidden facet of the Seattle teen. She sped up her bobbing and squeezed her girls just a little tighter around him.  
  
The throbbing and twitching of his rod told her that he was close then his next words tumbled out of his mouth, “Trina, I’m going to—“  
  
She looked up to meet his eyes and breathed out in bated breath while speeding up her bobbing, “I want it. Give it up Freddie. I gave you mine twice, I think I deserve some of yours.”  
  
He pushed up, his head poking through her cleavage then roared in a rare moment of cursing, “Ah fuck!” as he blasted several globs with trailing ropes of his seed under her chin, across her neck and across the sweet swell of the top of her breasts.  
  
What was miraculous was that not a bit fell on the shirt.  
  
She slowed down her stroking, but didn’t stop as she wanted every bit of it. She was rewarded with her efforts with a few more drops bubbled up from his eye and dripped down just above her cleavage. She finally released him and he immediately plopped down to have a seat next to her and held onto the edge of the mattress as he caught his breath.  
  
She kissed his cheek and whispered in Spanish that she’d be right back.  
  
He nodded along, still catching his breath like he had just run a marathon. He lifted his eyes to her as she stood up. He couldn’t help but watch her ass that swayed back and forth as she walked out of the room, despite on wobbly legs.  
  
His soften member resting on his left inner thigh twitched.  
  
A few minutes later, Trina walked back into the bedroom, her chest washed off and shirt pulled closed to only allow a sliver of skin to be shown from her neck to her neatly trimmed mound. She held a small thin square package and realized what it was when she offered it to him. “Since you’re not expecting to be having sex with a girl, I figured you could use one of these.”  
  
He was about to speak, but she continued, “It’s not that I’m concerned about you and I’m on the pill, but I wanted to reassure you since I have been with a few guys.”  
  
“Okay, thanks…”  
  
“You’re welcome. Now if you need any help…”  
  
She dropped down to her knees and spread his legs out to scoot between them. She sat the foil wrapper on the bed for a moment then slipped his semi-hard passed her lips and into her mouth. He was soft enough so she could fit him completely into her mouth and press her nose against his lower chiseled abs, his athletic shirt riding up enough for her to touch skin.  
  
He breathed out harshly from the pleasant and wet sensation around his member. He placed his hands on her shoulders for something to hang onto as he felt the blood rushing back into his manhood. Her warm and succulent mouth and teasing tongue quickly teased him back to full mast.  
  
She pulled off of him then picked the foil wrapper back up and tore the end of it open. She pulled out the red colored condom and smiled to him as she rolled the rubber sheath over his hard rod. She reassured him, “You’ll enjoy it like it wasn’t even there.”  
  
He nodded, trusting her judgment.  
  
She got up from her knees and laid back on her back rest of several pillows, the same position that she was lying when he first entered the room except that her shirt was unbuttoned and she wasn’t wearing any shorts.  
  
He crawled back up on his knees and between her parted legs, positioning his red covered rod just at her entrance. He looked back to her eyes and felt a sense of nervousness rush through him.  
  
She reached up and rubbed up and down his left arm. “It’s okay…”  
  
He smiled his thanks then took his rod in his hand and rubbed his head up and down her slit.  
  
She closed her eyes and moaned in appreciation to the teasing.  
  
Once he felt relaxed enough with his nerves, he painstakingly slow pushed until his head pushed past her folds then rested a hand on either side of her hips to tower over her. He stopped halfway into her and let each of them catch their breaths. He hissed out, “God Trina… you’re tight.”  
  
She clenched her eyes shut and whimpered out, “You’re the biggest I’ve ever had.”  
  
He wasn’t sure if she was lying or not, but either way it was a nice bust to his usual bruised eager.  
  
She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him hard into a kiss.  
  
He eagerly returned it in feeling her passion and need for him. The feeling of actually being needed was exhilarating for him.  
  
She released one of his cheeks and slithered her hand around to grip another cheek and slowly push him forward.  
  
They groaned into each others kiss as he parted her tight muscles to fill her. She shuddered underneath him and he lifted a hand off the bed that was bracing him up and gently stroked up and down her outer thigh to try to relax her.  
  
They traded soft kisses while they just reveled in the pleasantness of being complete with one another.  
  
She was right; it did feel like he was wearing nothing as he naturally compared his one experience inside a girl to this time. This time felt better and if he had the conscious mind to ask her, she would tell him that already this was better than her first time.  
  
They eventually rode out their initial pleasure and her inner muscles finally relaxed, he pulled back slightly the pushed back into her then pulled a little further out then back inside. He continued this cycle several times, all the while kissing the elder Vega sister, until he picked up a slow, steady rhythm.  
  
Trina broke from her side of the kisses and stroked his cheek with her thumb and whispered, “Thanks for being so gentle Freddie, but you could be…”  
  
He kissed the side of her neck the whispered, “Next time, after you’ve healed up.”  
  
She wrapped her left arm around the back of his neck and brought her lips to his right ear to whisper, “You think—shit—will be a next time?”  
  
He pushed himself all the way into her, causing her to close her eyes and let out a soft hiss. The place just above his manhood rubbed hard against her bundle of nerves she would have sworn he was so far deep in her that she could feel him in her stomach.  
  
She was able to get one eye open and saw that he had put on a playboy smirk that would make Beck proud and confidently asked in a way that he knew the question was rhetorical, “You don’t want to do this again?”  
  
He didn’t allow her to answer right away as he pulled nearly completely out of her, only keeping his knob inside her then pushed all the way back into her.  
  
Her head fell back further in the pillow and her eyes rolled back as she uttered past her lips, “Damn Freddie…”  
  
Throwing her head back caused her heavy chest to thrust up and shirt to fall open off the sides of her breasts. Freddie latched on to her right nipple and frantically sucked on it. He pulled his right hand away from her hip and palmed over her left breast, catching the taut nipple between his forefinger and thumb to tenderly pull on it.  
  
He released the nub from between his lips and teased, “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
  
She smiled at getting his confidence up but was frustrated by the slowness due to her bruises. “Damn, I wish I wasn’t so sore…”  
  
He pulled his mouth away from her nipple again and asked, “And what if you weren’t?”  
  
“Oh, we’d have some fun…” She cocked her head to her right and grinned. “Oh jank it. Pull out.”  
  
He immediately did as he was told despite the confusion that overcame him with her sudden need to stop.  
  
She crawled off the bed and walked around the foot of it then leaned forward to grab the end of the footboard and spread her legs out as if she was about to get frisked. His eyes glanced down to see her melons’ hanging down like ripe fruit to pick, shielded only partially by the unbuttoned shirt. Her seductive voice caused him to lift his eyes to look in her equally seductive eyes, “Do I need to explain to you want I want you to do?”  
  
She didn’t need to explain to him as he scooted off the bed and walked around to get behind her. He paused at seeing the shirt bunched up at the small of her back and exposing her inviting peach ass that made his rod twitch at the very sight.  
  
He ran a hand over her right ass cheek then gave it a soft squeeze.  
  
She leaned her head back and softly moaned, a pleasing smile gracing her face.  
  
He teased her cheeks for about half a minute, just wanted to feel the succulent flesh. Trina wasn’t complaining from the attention, but he finally decided to get back to the main event before he softened. He gripped her left hip and held himself by the base then slowly pushed himself inside, parting her cheeks.  
  
The groaned at the same time as he pushed inside of her, one from being completely filled and the other one completely sheathed in a new angle and position.  
  
He brushed her hair over her left shoulder and placed several kisses on her neck below her hairline just as he started slowly thrusting with shallow strokes.  
  
Her ample ass giggling from his rapid thrusts, coating not only his rubber covered rod with her juices, but started dripping over his balls and to the floor.  
  
The sight and feeling of the half-Latino was mind-blowing for the Seattle teen, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel more of the hot girl that had the hots for him. He pushed all the way inside her then paused to take his hands off of her hips and grip her chest. Her pillowy tits slightly spilling between his fingers and he began to scissor her nipples between his middle and ring fingers once he pulled her back against his chest.  
  
He started slow thrusts, but they were deeper and the underside of his shaft scraped the inside bundle of nerves.  
  
She slipped her right arm around to behind his neck and turned her mouth to crash into his lips. They moaned into their mutual sloppy kiss. She shoved her tongue between his lips and scraped it across the front of his pearly whites before his tongue battled her back and pushed into her mouth.  
  
They kept this battle going on for only God knew how long as he drove his rod as far as he could inside her.  
  
She finally broke the kissing and gave him a stare that bore into his eyes and it stated that this was not going to be a one time thing between them. He nodded his head then kissed her cheek, agreeing with the sentiment.  
  
She turned her head forward and continued to allow him to have his way with her.  
  
He thrust into her a few more times before he let go of one of her breasts and grabbed the shirt she wore just under the collar and pulled it off of her shoulder than the next one, exposing her upper back and shoulder blades. The shirt along with lopping his left arm between her arms and back trapped her arms behind her and against his chest, giving him unopposed access to her body.  
  
She mewed in approval to him taking charge and practically leaving her to his tender mercies. She could feel his strength and knew he could break her if he wanted to and right now… she wanted him to break her in the right way to forget about the humiliation and pain of today.  
  
She rapidly started cursing in a mixture of English and Spanish with the message of her begging him to make her cum as she felt she was close to the finish line with how deep he was driving into her with practically her entire weight on him and scraping her G-spot.  
  
He squeezed her breast, pinched her nipple and thrust into as rapidly as his pelvis could move in response.  
  
Her eyes soon rolled to the back of her head of her head and her mouth dropped open, but actually silenced her other then a few high pitch squeaks. A bit of drool dripped from the corner of her mouth and dripped down on her right breast.  
  
Her vision whited out and for a moment she thought she had lost consciousness from the pleasure that exploded from within her lower gut.  
  
Freddie growled as he was forced to stop due to her squeezing so tight around him. If she hadn’t blown him earlier, he would have released into her from the sheer grip of her love vice. He could feel her juices slide down over his balls.  
  
She shivered for a few seconds afterwards and slumped into his arms, his strong grip and his fleshly steel impaling her, the only things keeping her from collapsing over the foot of the bed.  
  
He relaxed his grip on her chest, let go of her arms and let her lean back down to retake the top of the headboard. He ran his hands from off her chest across her sides to take hold of her hips. He held her, keeping himself completely sheathed inside of her. He let his left hand started massage small circles to the side of her left ass cheek while his right hand slipped over her waist and between her legs. He brushed over her love-button in a gentle circular motion with his pointer and middle fingers.  
  
She was sucking in breath after breath as her face rested against the mattress. She was nearly her limit, especially since she had barely tumbled down from her high and he was already pushing her back up to her peak. She lifted her head off the bed as she tried to keep herself from being overwhelmed with pleasure. She actually wanted to be conscious as to what he was doing to her.  
  
He slowly started his pumping again and sped up his circular motion with his fingertips.  
  
She squeezed her eyes tight and whined out, “Fuck…”  
  
It was too much too soon. She was oversensitive after her release and wanted to beg him to stop, but she wanted the release more despite the little bit of pain. The thought that this was the type of sex that Jade had with Beck (assuming she ever gave it up to him with all her insecurities that he would cheat on her), pleasure and pain. He wanted to make her cum again and no one she had dated and gone this far had been so attentive to her. She wanted it because he wanted it.  
  
The pain from her oversensitive clit soon gave way to pleasure and felt a new rush of sexual tension start coursing. It wasn’t long between the combination of his rock hard manhood hitting all the right places inside her and his delicate fingers that she felt another wave about to crash into her.  
   
She cried out in a near sob, a few tears running down her cheeks, “Ahggh… fuck!”  
  
She trembled against and squeezed her thighs together hard, trapping his hand in place to keep his fingers from moving and her knees chattered together. She was able to get her right and around and reached down between her legs and grabbed his wrist. She whined out, “Freddie… thank you but… I can’t take another one right now…”  
  
He pulled his hand away and replaced it on her hip then asked, “Do you need a break? Do you need us to just stop?”  
  
She shuddered at hearing something quite rare in his voice: genuine concern for her. “No, I’m fine. I don’t want you to stop until you’re satisfied.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
She quickly nodded her head, her long dark hair bouncing off her left shoulder.  
  
“Okay…” He took one of her arms and pulled it out of the sleeve of the sweaty shirt then the other arm to do the same, freeing her of the garment then tossing it somewhere on the floor. She looked sexy as hell in it and a piece of his mind salivated at the thought of seeing her wear one of his button up shirts like that in the future, but at the moment he wanted to see all of her glorious naked body as they began what he felt was their final round.  
  
He retook her by the hips and slowly picked up his pace. A pace he quickly found that filled the room with the sound of smacking flesh of his pelvis against her soft round ass.  
  
She leaned so far over that her upper abdomen was pressing the top of the foot-board and dangling mounds brushed the comforter pushed to the foot of the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and her face grimaced as the pleasure coursed through her, threatening to overwhelm her conscious thought. She shouted through the grunts and high pitched shrieks, “Fuck Freddie!”  
  
He slowed down, fearing that he was hurting her, but his strength was stoking her fire. She swore to herself when she was fully healed, she’d let him put that strength to work.  
  
“Don’t slow down!”  
  
“Trina, I don’t want to—“  
  
“I don’t care if I can’t get out of bed in the morning! I want you to fuck me!”  
  
He wasn’t going to argue with her because arguing with injured people was just rude, so he picked up the pace to the point of plowing into her. He clenched his teeth when he felt her getting tighter, but loved it. She was warm and soft. He flashed back to the one time he was inside another girl, but this was different, better as it was a genuine mutual copulation between them and not either pretending with emotions.  
  
She may have been on the receiving end and not doing much of the work, but she was building up a fine film of sweat, especially down her entire spine to the top of her ass. His curiosity got the best of him and he bent forward and took a long swipe with his tongue from between her shoulder blades to the back of her neck.  
  
She shivered from the tickling sensation, but she wasn’t complaining. She uttered just a little louder than their smacking flesh and their chorus of grunts, “How do I taste?”  
  
He slowed down to slow, deep thrusts before leaning forward to bring his lips to her let ear. He stated with a clearly teasing tone, “You taste sweaty.”  
  
She let out a giggle, exhilarated by the sheer enjoyment of being with him.  
  
He buried his face into the side of his neck and grunted into the side of it. Her moist tightness was finally getting the better of him, along with just smell and feeling of touching and pressing against just a hot body in more ways than one.  
  
“God Trina… I’m close, I’m… oh jank it…”  
  
She found the strength to push back up just to lean over the foot-board and reached back and pressed her flat hand against his chest to push him away.  
  
He got the message and took a step back, his shaft pulling out with a slick sound and instantly missing the warmth of her channel.  
  
She dropped to her knees, her hand instantly wrapped around his inflamed condom slick rod covered in her juices. She took the tip of the condom of the airspace between the covering and his head and tore it open with her teeth then slid the torn end just under his glands. Once she exposed his head, she vigorously began to stroke his rod, pointing down towards her chest. He grunted hard while she worked his meat and she whispered between placing a few kissing on his lower abdomen, around his bellybutton, “Come on Freddie… give it to me… cum for me again… like you made me cum for you… damn Freddie, four times…”  
  
His eyes rolled back and with her stroking and her sexy words urging him on, he lost the last bit of control. He gritted and growled like an enraged animal when he blasted several thick lines of his seed on her upper chest, the more watery parts starting to roll down over the curvature of her mounds and down her cleavage.  
  
He felt his elbows become wobbly, but he somehow maintained holding onto her shoulders and hovering over her. His strength nearly waned when she wrapped her mouth around his knob and started cleaning and sucking on his head.  
  
He hissed in slight pain from the oversensitivity of his tip, “Damn Trina…”  
  
Her eyes were closed and she softly hummed while bobbing her head on half his shaft while her hand stroked the bottom half of him. She sucked a little more out of him and gave his shaft a few more hard sucks before releasing him with a pop then licked up and down his rod to make sure she cleaned him. He was getting a special treat from her as she usually didn’t clean off the guy, but Freddie had proved to be in an entirely different category of guy plus he tasted pleasantly salty.  
  
She could see and feel that she could keep him hard as he was young and she was talented, but the combination of his talents on her, the ordeal she went through earlier with the fall and the medication was finally catching up to her. The idea that she could just lay back in bed and let her fuck her to blissful sleep was a tempting proposition and perhaps that would be how they finished out the night, but she could tell that he needed a break or his oversensitivity would become painful and she didn’t won’t him to have one unpleasant memory of the experience. She placed a kiss on his mushroom head, signaling that she was done then released his member, letting her hand slide down the front of his left thigh and drop in her lap.  
  
He knelt down in front of her and cupped her check to bring her into a lip crashing kiss. He could taste a bit of aftertaste of himself on her lips, but he didn’t care as he wanted to share in the sweet afterglow with the beautiful young woman. He pulled away and beamed a smile to her at seeing her lovely face smiling just as contently to him.  
  
He looked at her impressive chest, a beauty in of itself even with the several discolored spots and saw how his white translucent seed looked incredibly sexy against her olive skin. He suddenly blushed and felt embarrassed. He crocked out, “I’m sorry I made another mess on you.”  
  
She looked down at herself and saw that he had made another mess on her chest, one that looked messier than the last one. She felt an odd sense of contentment of feeling like he had just marked her as belonging to him and frankly she didn’t mind. She looked back up and flicked an eyebrow up while answering in a sultry voice, “Don’t be. That was the best sex I have ever had.”  
  
“It was for me too… I mean… I really enjoyed sharing that with you.”  
  
He had surprised her yet again this evening with him not seeing this as just some notch in his belt of having a good time with a hot girl.  
  
She looked down at her chest and snorted a laugh, “I could use a shower.”  
  
“Do you need any help?”  
  
The look on his face told her that he was genuinely offering and not some underlining excuse to join her in the shower. She may have momentarily forgotten the reason she was stuck in bed and alone—semi-alone—tonight, but he hadn’t forgotten. She put on a false bashful expression and answered, “Well you did make the mess; I think it’d only be fair if you helped clean it up.”  
  
He looped his arm around her lower back then stood up, helping her onto her feet then picked her up bridal style before starting towards the bathroom.


End file.
